


Best Move That You Ever Made:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 5x17: Stakeout: True Feelings Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve had an important question to ask Danny, Will he agree?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 5x17: Stakeout: True Feelings Series: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606141
Kudos: 3





	Best Move That You Ever Made:

*Summary: Steve had an important question to ask Danny, Will he agree?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

The stakeout was still taking a little long than they planned, But Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams didn’t mind one bit, as they had stuff to keep them busy. Also, They worked on having a better personal, & professional relationship too, If they want to be happy. All was going according to plan, It was all that they ever wanted.

The Blond saw that something was bothering his lover, & decided to approach him gently. “What’s going on, Babe ?”, He asked with concern in his voice, as he gave the former seal his full attention. The Five-O Commander didn’t know to explain what was bothering him, so he took a deep breath, & began forming his words, before he speaks. He looked at Danny with everything that he has, & loves.

“I was afraid to approach you about this subject, Danno”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he bit his lower lip. “You _**can**_ tell me anything, You know that ?”, Danny asked encouragingly, The Loudmouth Detective hopes that he does. He kisses Steve, & said, “Baby, Tell me, It might make you feel better”, as he pulls him closer to him, & they snuggled for awhile. 

“I was wondering, If you would continue going to therapy with me ?”, The Dark-Haired Man asked hopefully, Cause their relationship is important to him. “I think that is the best move that you ever made”, Danny smiled, & rewarded him with a kiss, for being honest. “I love you, Of course, I want to continue therapy with you”, Danny said happily, “I love you too”, They spent the rest of their time enjoying their evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
